Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is commonly used in the manufacture of fencing and fence components. For example, fence gates may be built by first cutting each end of two standard length PVC gate posts and two standard length PVC gate rails. The ends of the fence posts and rails are then welded together to form a rectangular gate structure. One problem that arises with the use of PVC fence gates is caused by welded connections being weak, and thus the welded connections can open and/or crack under normal usage. Additionally, another problem with PVC gates, for example, arises when the user or installer attempts to attach metallic parts directly to the PVC material. In many instances, there is a tendency for the screws to tear out of the PVC material.
In an attempt to strengthen PVC fences, support members are used and include bolting rail and post gate members to the PVC fence. However, if these support members are bolted too tightly, the gate rail and post members tend to cave in. In addition, the use of nuts and bolts results in a connection that is aesthetically unappealing.
Therefore, a need exists for a hinge apparatus which will remain sturdily attached to a PVC fence gate and post. Further, it would be desirable for the hinge apparatus to be aesthetically pleasing and easy to assemble.